Cause I'm a Blonde
by Ryou Hanasaki
Summary: Yugi is cast as a girl in the play Earth Girls are Easy singing the song Cause I'm a blonde! Yami watches the play and later that night Yami proves to Yugi that Earth Boys are Easy too! YYY Yaoi!


Cause I'm a Blonde

Because I'm blonde, I don't have to think  
I talk like a baby and I never pay for drinks  
Don't have to worry about gettin' a man  
If I keep this blonde and I keep this tan

Yugi giggled as he mouthed the words to the song that he had to sing. You see he was in a play and the school he went to had an over abundance of Boys so they had to cast the more feminine ones to play the girls in the play. Yugi got the part as Julie Brown who sand the song 'Cause I'm a Blonde!' The play was taken from the movie, Earth Girls Are Easy.

'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yugi giggled again at the words that came out of his mouth. Certain parts of the song he didn't have to sing and he was very glad because they were very annoying. Hell, the whole song was annoying but at the same time it was funny.

Yugi heard a door slam outside and quickly turned the song off hoping to hide the fact of what he had to sing. It didn't help any that his grandfather was becoming very nervous about him because he was forced to wear makeup like the vally girls from the eighty's. He never had time to take it off because that was the last class of the day so he would come home with makeup, litterly plastered on to his help me with these groceries!" His grandpa yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be right there grandpa!" Yugi yelled back down the stairs. He flipped his monitor off and ran down stairs to help his grandpa.

"I see people workin', it just makes me giggle, 'Cause I don't have to work, I just have to jiggle"

"CUT!" the teacher yelled through the room. Yugi stopped his singing and glared at the teacher.

"Yugi you have to work more on your moving! When you say 'I just have to Jiggle' You need to jiggle!"

"Well how can I when I don't have anything to jiggle?" Yugi asked very pissed off at the teacher for making him stop.

"Well you will have something tonight when you are doing your act!" The teacher practicly yelled at poor Yugi! Yugi sat down and cooled off while everyone else was rehearsing their parts. 'Gods I can't wait till this is over.' Yugi sighed and sa back up the teacher wanting to take his part from the top.

Yugi twisted his hands together as he found his cue becoming stadily closer. He heard his cue and ran onto the stage wearing nothing but the mini skirt and matching half shirt on to the stage. He was wearing a bra that was stuffed to make his "boobs" bigger looking. Amazingly he got very appercitive whisteles and wolf calls from the boys in the school. He had dyed his hair that night with a blondie wash out color. It looked really good on him for someone who was born with black hair.He sang his loudest and tried not to blush to much.

"Because I'm blonde, I don't have to think  
I talk like a baby and I never pay for drinks  
Don't have to worry about gettin' a man  
If I keep this blonde and I keep this tan

'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde

Yeah, yeah, yeah

"I see people workin', it just makes me giggle,

'Cause I don't have to work, I just have to jiggle!"

'Cause I'm blonde

B-L-O-N-D  
'Cause I'm a blonde  
Don't you wish you were me?

I never learned to read and I never learned to cook  
Why should I bother when I look like I look?  
I know lots of people are smarter than me  
But I have this philosophy: _"So what?"_

Yami gaped as he saw Yugi walking around on stage with blonde hair and huge ass tits. 'What the fuck?' Yami asked him self.

"'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Cause I'm a Blonde

Yeah yeah yeah

I see girls without dates and I feel so sorry for 'em  
'Cause whenever I'm around, all the men ignore 'em

'Cause I'm blonde  
Nyah, nyah, nyah  
'Cause I'm a blonde  
Nyah, nyah, nyah

Yugi shook his huge chest and tried to giggle alot and he saw the look the Yami and his grandfather were giving him. He knew they were suprised but he had a suspicion that his grandfather already knew about his part in the play. Yami on the other hand was compleatly and totaly in the dark.

They say to make it you need talent and ambition  
Well, I got a TV show, and this was my audition:

_Um, okay. what was it, okay, um, don't tell me, oh yeah, okay...  
"Duck, Magnum, duck!" _

All the girls that were on the stage with Yugi, (A/N: Back up dncers) screamed out the part with Yugi making everyone in the audiance laugh, Hard!

'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I took an IQ test, and I flunked it, of course  
I can't spell VW, but I got a Porsche

'Cause I'm a blonde  
B-L-O-N-D  
'Cause I'm a blonde  
Don't you wish you were me?

The lights dimmed a little

_I just want to say that being chosen as this month's Miss August is like a compliment I'll remember for as long as I can. Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA, but my goal is to become a veterinarian, 'cause I love children. _

Yugi giggled at this line but since he was supposed to he didn't hurt the play. All the while he could feel Yami's eyes on him the entire time he was performing. Trying to think logicaly, he tried to figure out why he was watching him so intently. 'Does he like me?' Yugi thought to him self as he kept performing.

"'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause we're a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Girls think I'm snotty, and maybe it's true  
With my hair and body, you would be too

Yugi pulled a tiny part of his hair out when he said this and he tried to look pretty cute when he shook his fake boobs. He kept wondering though if Yami was feeling more for him than he was letting on.

"'Cause I'm a blonde  
B-L-... _I don't know _  
'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm a blonde  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

The song ended and Yugi ran off stage shaking a bit and trying his best to be female! After getting back stage Yugi took the towel and water bottle that was handed to him greatfully muttering a small Thankyou and walking over to the dressing room to change for his next part. All he had to do was act like a vally girl at some club and come on to one of the aliens, which just happend to be played by Joey. He also had to make out with that same alien and he and Joey were going to fake it at first but the teacher convinced, no, forced them to do it for real.

Yugi slipped into the dress he was supposed to wear and pulled his hair into a very elegant look.

"Hey honey...whanna dance?" Yugi asked no one as he practiced his lines. Joey walked in and helped Yugi with some of the make up but mostly he just got in the way and Yugi called Mai in to do it instead.

Yugi walked back on stage during the intermission that they had. Waiting for he curtain to rise up and trying his best to slow his beating heart. Soon though the music came on and he had to dance very sexily. (A/N: Is that even a word?) He coouldn't beleave that this was how he was supposed to make his break. He danced his heart out along with the other girls that were around him and he tried to not blush. Soon Joey walked in with the two girls that found them. Joey walked over to him and Yugi said his line as loud as he could over the music. "Hey honey...Ya wanna dance?" Yugi raised his eyebrows suggestively and took Joey's hand and led him to the dnace floor.

In the crowd, Yami was in a fury at what he saw. He watched as Yugi flirted with Jeoy and then proceeded to dance with him, none to innocently may I add, and then he kissed him on the lips only for Joey to be dragged off the stage by Anzu who was oneof the girls in the play that found the aliens.

Yugi, who was walking off stage could feel the anger that Yami was feeling. Keeping all his feelings to a bear minimum, Yugi opened the link just a bit more and listened to what went through his mind.

_(YAMI'S MIND)_

_God damn you to hell Joey Wheeler! Yugi is mine and you can't touch what is mine. Now I have to send another person to the shadow realm for touching and/or hurting my Yugi. Gods sometimes I just wish I could tell him how I feel. This play isn't helping any. I know that it was fake and all but I still don't appreciate people touching what I want. Gods Yugi did look hot in that mini skirt when he was singing. I didn't know he could sing. Hmmmm...Note to self! Ask Yugi where he learned to sing like a goddess, no wait, make that a god. Why did he have to wear that outfit though in the cub scene. No one would allow their child out in that kind of clothing even if they were 17 or 18. Hmmm...another note to self, steal all outfits Yugi wore on stage to night and lock them in soul room. Gotta have something to jack off with. Hmmm...Yugi wearign nothing but an apron while holding a spatula...NICE!_

_(UN YAMI'S MIND)_

Yugi pulled out of Yami'smind so fast his head started to spin. Did he just see a fantisy of Yamis? COOL!

That night when Yugi got home from the cast party, Yugi desided to see if Yami was still up. "Yami? You still awake?" Yugi asked as he walked into their bedroom. Yami was infact still awake and in a very akward position. He had been up all night trying to think of ways to get Yugi to fall in love with him or atleast saying that he was ok with Yami's advances.

Yami watched Yugi walk around the darkened room and saw that he was heading towards the desk and the only light in the room. An unfortante event happend last year, causing the boys to lose the celing light and forcing Yugi to buy a lamp for them to see with.

Yugi turned the lamp on and turned to look at Yami, only to find him staring at the beautiful crimson orbs of Yami's. Yugi was suprised that Yami was still awake, but he got over the fright and walked over to the bunk bed. He sat down on Yami's bed, which was the bottem, and smiled at Yami laying there. Yami being in his own world barely noticed Yugi sit down and didn't even respond to the smile.

"Hello! Yami are you in there?" Yugi asked as he bent over to see into Yami's eyes, making it so that he was only about three inches away from Yami.

Yami decided to come out of his stupor, only to find that Yugi was bending over him to try to wake him up which caused them to become only an inch apart. Yugi noticed this too and tried to sit up only to find that his body betrayed him and made him move closer to Yami.

Yami wasn't expecting Yugi to move closer to him and decided to take advantage of the moment. He reached behind Yugi and pulled him on top of him and kissed his lips.

Yugi struggled at first because he really had no idea of what was happening. Yugi then noticed that it was just a kiss and gave in to what Yami was doing. Kissing Yami back Yugi suprised him self by demanding entrance into Yami's mouth by gently biting the other's bottem lip. Yami gasped and Yugi took the oppertunity to deepen the kiss. Yami let Yugi explore his mouth with his tounge and they were soon batteling for dominance. Yami won that one easily, they didn't call him the king of games for nothing. They soon parted for air and to clear their brains.

"Wow!" Yugi exclamed to Yami after the kiss. Yami smirked at Yugi and brought him down for another kiss. Soon the boys were throwing clothes to the corner of the room and trying to touch every inch of what they could on each other. They were soon, skin to skin and Yami was kissing Yugi on the throat. Yugi moaned into Yami's ear and felt something enter him. He knew Yami was trying to prepare him for what was to come but it still hurt. "Yami!" Yugi gasped out as he felt another didget enter him. This time it didn't hurt so much. Yami smirked down at his little lover again and added another finger. Soon he had Yugi moaning and bucking his hips underneath him, trying to get the fingers deeper inside of him. Yami pulled his hand back and Yugi growled at the loss but was soon moaning again as something bigger intruded him. He knew what this was and pushed up to get Yami to go faster. The slow pace was killing him and he couldn't for the life of him get Yami to hurry up. Yugi growled again as he flipped Yami over. He stradled his waist and moved at a faster pace making Yami moan as much as he had been doing not two minutes before. Soon he and Yami were panting into each other and Yami reached down and stroked Yugi's neglected member. Yugi cried out Yami's name and released onto his chest. Yami soon did the same and released into Yugi's moist cavity and they both slumped together. Yugi panted harder and then got off Yami. Already missing the full feel he got when Yami was inside of him. He went to take a shower to wash the dye out of his hair and to wash the cum off his chest. Yami followed behind and they both got in the shower where they made love again. This time Yami had to carry Yugi back to bed because he had fallen to sleep right after he released.

Yami set Yugi down on his bed and climbed into the bed beside him. Yugi cuddled up to his chest and they both fell asleep peacefully. They never even noticed the dual monsters laughing silently in the shadows, or how the dark magacian kissed the dark magacian girl before dissapearing into the night to sleep like there masters. Both boys breathed easily and felt safe for once in there life time. Everything was right in the world!

Chihiro: OO DAMN!!!! I didn't know I could right love scenes! I guess the romance novels are good for something!

Yugi: Why did the DM and DMG have to watch us and I didn't know they were together?

Yugi: Yami's it's just a story.

Chi: Anyways, please RR or I'll send the DM on you.

DM: (looks menacing) GRRRRR!!!!

DMG: -giggles- (kisses DM and pulls into a back room)

Chi: --''' Damn those two and their hormones!

Yugi and Yami: (making out and Yami drags Yugi into a different back room)

Chi: (smacks head) I hate my life!

Bakura: No you don't

Ryou: (kisses Bakura then walks over and grabs Chi's hand and kisses her too.) Come on! We have a suprise for you!

Chi: OO uhhh...RR please! (runs after Ryou and Bakura) What is it Koi's I want to know!

Ryou and Bakura: You'll see! You have to wait and walk into our room.

Chi: It isn't Marik and Malik fucking is it?

Ryou: No! I wouldn't do that to you. Besides last time it was Bakura who did that. No you have to put this on and must lay here and do this!

Seto: OO don't even want to go into detail on what those three are doing. So just leave now before you're scarred for life. Please just...leave! NOW!!!!!!


End file.
